GARO: Red Requiem
GARO: Red Requiem is a 2010 Japanese 3-D film directed by Keita Amemiya, produced by Tohokushinsha Film, and based their tokusatsu series GARO. Ryosei Konishi reprises his role from the television series, while introducing new characters such as the one portrayed by Mary Matsuyama. The Japanese studio Tôhoku Shinsha has green-lit a theatrical movie version of the television drama Garō as a 3D movie for release in 2010. Garo~Red Requiem adapts the original 2005-2006 special-effects television series, which was created and directed by Keita Amemiya (Zeiram, Tweeny Witches, Kamen Rider ZO). The story centers on Garō, a knight sheathed entirely in golden armor, and his battle with a magical beast named Horā who attacks humanity. Amemiya is directing the theatrical version, which will use 3D image technology developed by the Tôhoku Shinsha group company Omnibus Japan. Makoto Yokoyama (Zeiram, Power Rangers, Cutie Honey The Live) will choreograph the action sequences. The movie was released on DVD/Blu-Ray in Japan on August 2, 2010. Plot Kouga Saejima travels to a new city after receiving orders from the Watch Dogs about a new horror threat, Karma. In between that time, Kurusu and Shion (Apostle Horrors and servants to Karma) set base at a Gothic club, Crime, to satisfy their master's appetites. During the night, Akaza, Shiguto, and Rekka (Makai Preists) just rescued a baby from a Horror. Unknown to them, the baby was actually another Horror, Bebyl. Kouga just arrived to warned the priests and he defeated Bebyle as Garo. The priests then spoke to Kouga about his mission: to find and destroy Karma. Rekka has a personal vendetta against Karma for killing her father. She was against Kouga's interference and intends to beat him to the punch. The following day, Kouga found Rekka playing her Makai Flute. He sensed her feelings earlier and wanted to understand her motivations to hunt Karma; Rekka explained she became a Makai Priest so she can hunt down Horrors. However, Kouga reminded her that Horror-hunting are the duties of Makai Knights, not hers; Rekka argued that's only a rule for their convenience since the Makai Priest predated the Knights in their battle. However, Zaruba (Kouga's Madou Ring) argued the Makai Knights were created because the priests couldn't handle them. Later, Kouga went to visit Akaza's pawn shop to check on potential leads on Karma, but their magical tools didn't reveal anything. Diving deeper into Karma's abilities, they mentioned how hard it is to defeat Karma because she can flee to any mirror the moment her current mirror is destroyed; the only way to defeat her is to enter the mirror. However, to enter the mirror will cost a person's life. No one ever entered Karma's mirror and made it out alive, including Rekka's dad. An alternative was to use the Demon Sword of Rubis (a blade made with Horror fangs). With it, they can gain entry to Karma's realm to kill her and safely exit without harm. Later at night, Kouga traveled around the city, using his instincts to guide him. It was after the death of another victim that lured him to Crime. Zaruba insist he doesn't sense anything, but upon closer inspection, there was a barrier on the club. As soon as Kouga made contact, Zaruba finally sensed a very powerful evil presence; Kouga found the barrier talisman and destroyed it. Rekka also trailed Kouga and questioned who betrayed them as the talisman is clearly the work of a Makai Priest. With more unanswered questions, the two entered the club. Inside Crime, the two found Kurusu and Shion. Shion nearly lured Rekka to enter Karma's mirror when Kouga arrived and destroyed it. However, Karma took a new mirror and the four battled in the middle of the dance hall. Kurusu then used his powers, in combination of Karma's, to mind control people into fighting Kouga and Rekka. While Kouga was more careful with the humans, Rekka had no qualms about injuring people that gets in her way. Kurusu then revealed his true Horror form; Kouga summoned his armor to fight him, but Shion absorbed Garo into Karma's mirror. Without Garo, Kouga had to keep fighting and prevented Rekka from getting killed. The Horrors left when Akaza and Shiguto arrived with a army of Makai ninjas. However, they were merely an illusionary guile. After the battle, Akaza admitted he was the betrayer. He explained that Karma exploited his weakness, his need to see his dead wife and daughter. In exchange for Akaza's cooperation, Karma gave him a mirror that allowed him to see his loved ones once again. Karma and her Horrors would later occupy an abandoned building. They decided to lure the Makai to their location and finish them off in a evil-trapped building. While Kouga and Rekka battled through the building to locate Karma, Akaza and Shiguto will erect barriers to prevent the darkness from beyond the building. In their battle, Rekka faced and killed Shion. She then found Karma's mirror and alerted Kouga. The two then fought Kurusu and managed to use the Demon Sword of Rubis to open a gateway into Karma's realm; all three entered the gateway for a final battle. Inside the mirror, Kurusu fought Kouga. With Kouga inside the mirror, he was able to summon his armor and become Garo once again. He quickly killed Kurusu and battled against Karma in her true form. The battle wasn't going well as Karma is a very powerful Horror. Akaza was watching the battle from outside the mirror and used his magic to deliver Rekka's flute and told her to play it to summon the spirits of the fallen Makai Knights. By doing so, it galvanized the spirits and they merged with Garo to become Dragon Garo and finally killed Karma. It was only after the battle that they realized Akaza used his life to gain entry to help them win. Rekka mourned for Akaza and Kouga reminded her that his sacrifice saved many lives. After the battle, Kouga prepares to depart. Rekka decided to stay with Shiguto to keep him company. Having respect for Kouga now, Rekka gave Kouga a Small Makai Dragon as a beacon to call her if he needs help. Kouga then leaves to continue his hunt for Horrors. Cast * Ryosei Konishi/Ryusei Sawahata (Child) as Kouga Saejima/GARO the Golden Knight * Mary Matsuyama as Rekka * Masahiro Kuranuki as Shiguto * Yousuke Saitou as Akaza * Shinji Kasahara (Young)/Akira Nakao (Old) as Kurusu * Hiromi Eguchi as Shion * Saori Hara/Mika Hijii (voice) as Karma * Kanji Tsuda as Kengi * Aya Kumeta as Baul * Sachiko Katsumata as Akaza's wife * Mai Inohana as Akaza's daughter * Ami Tokito as Ami * Yuko Sakurai as Miki * Tomoka Imai as Rina * Reika Shigehiro as Ruka * Kumi as Aya * Rie Shimizu as The woman as a model * Sato Higashi, Haruka Goto, Manami Nishiyama as The women at a club * Fumito Moriwaki, Giry Vincent as The men at a club * Rin Ibuki as The white-painted woman * Ririne Sasano as Warashi * Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba Theme Song As with the television series, JAM Project will be performing the film's theme song, which is a rearrangement of the original song they performed for the series: "GARO ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ RED REQUIEM ver." (牙狼～SAVIOR IN THE DARK～ RED REQUIEM ver.?) References 1 ^ a b "Teaser for Keita Amemiya's 3D tokusatsu film "Garo: Red Requiem" - Nippon Cinema". March 27, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-27. 2 ^ "18歳松山メアリ、東京アニメフェアで新体操仕込みの健康的な美脚をバッチリ生披露！ - シネマトゥデイ". March 27, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-27. 3 ^ "映画『牙狼 ～RED REQUIEM～』 - シネマトゥデイ". Retrieved 2010-06-27. External Links *Official Japanese Movie Site of GARO * GARO: Red Reqiem Staff Blog Category:Movie